Negación
by shaphat
Summary: Ayanami obliga a Teito a brindarle su cuerpo a cambio de su ayuda. Básicamente smut en la clase :D


Notas: básicamente todo es smut XD

Cuando le quedó claro a Teito que Frau no se salvaría sin la ayuda de Ayanami, supo que no le quedaba otra opción que pedir su ayuda. Odiaba tener que suplicarle a su peor enemigo que lo ayudara, pero no podía dejar que la maldición destruyera a Frau. Ayanami le obligó a regresar a la academia militar como estudiante, diciéndole que debía hacerlo si esperaba que Ayanami le ayudara. Aún peor era el hecho que Ayanami le diera clases también. Aparentemente había decidido eso para poder supervisar a Teito personalmente.

" Espera Teito, quédate despues de clases, necesito hablar contigo..."

En cuanto los demas estudiantes salieron de la clase, Ayanami sensei cerró la puerta con llave. Momentos después Teito sintió como Ayanami acariciaba su rostro

" No creas que puedes seguir con esto " dijo el joven mientras apartaba a la fuerza la mano de su sensei.

"Oh? que es esto, te resistes? sabes que no puedes resistirme Teito... no puedo permitirlo." Dijo Ayanami mientras le robaba un beso a la fuerza "Sabes lo que sucederá si resistes verdad?" Ayanami empujó a Teito contra la pared sin dejar apenas espacio entre los cuerpos de ambos. Ayanami besó nuevamente a Teito mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de éste. El cuerpo del joven tembló de asco.

"Eres asqueroso. Cada vez que me tocas desearía morir si no fuera porque eres el único que puede salvar a Frau..."

"Exacto, nadie más puede retirar la maldición de Verloren del cuerpo de Frau... claro que se lo merece por robar mi arma." Ayanami sonrió cruelmente mientras desabotonaba el uniforme de Teito, tomandose su tiempo mientras pasaba su lengua por la oreja derecha de Teito, dándole leves mordiscos.

"Detente, no entiendo porque insistes en hacer estas cosas, sé muy bien que no te gusto, no creo que seas capaz de sentir algo en absoluto" Teito cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Frau lo despojó de todas sus ropas que tiró descuidadamente al suelo del aula.

"Ah, bueno ciertamente no tengo eso llamado "sentimientos" por ti. Simplemente me agrada ver tu sufrimiento, además te has vuelto bastante bueno en esto, en hacerme sentir placer con tu débil cuerpo..."

Ayanami se quitó sus guantes con una sonrisa. "Te destrozaré Teito, te destrozaré de tal forma que no recordarás ni tu nombre, serás mi esclavo, mi mas devoto esclavo...y te gustará"

Ayanami aruñó el pecho de Teito dejando ligeras marcas rojas en la piel blanca. Después volvió a hacerlo con más fuerza hasta que brotó una delgada linea de sangre. Seguidamente acarició los pezones de Teito de forma circular.

"Ah-" Teito apretó los labios tratando de no dejar saber a Ayanami lo sensible que era a sus caricias.

"Te gusta, verdad Teito, tu cuerpo es muy sincero" dijo Ayanami mientras acariciaba el miembro semi erecto de Teito.

"No, claro que no.. -Ahh- no... no ... -Ahh Ahh . No me toques allí..Ahhh- Teito se sentía frustrado por no poder ignorar las precisas caricias de Ayanami. Éste conocía todos los puntos débiles de su cuerpo y Teito no podía evitar sentir placer cuando éste lo tocaba.

"Teito.. te pones tan excitado con tan poca cosa!, mira ya estas completamente erecto, que sucio eres" Ayanami deslizaba hábilmente su mano desde la base del miembro de Teito hasta su punta la cual restregaba con la palma de su mano.

"No te deseo! eres.. Ahh- odioso Ahh- Ahh- humm- " lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Teito, sabía que no podía evitar las ondas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo, ni los sonidos que delataban lo excitado que estaba.

"Mmmm así que eso piensas, pero me temo que no eres nada convincente" Ayanami se quitó el cinturón con el cual ató fuertemente las manos de Teito.

"Bueno Teito he sido considerado en darte algo de placer pero ahora soy yo el que desea ser entretenido..."

"Placer? le llamas a esta tortura placer? " Teito se quejó cuando Ayanami lo empujó sobre uno de los escritorios del aula.

Teito apretó los dientes mientras Ayanami acariciaba sus caderas y separaba sus piernas con firmeza, sabía bien lo que iba a ocurrir y también que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Recordaba como había deseado matar a Ayanami, encontrarse con él frente a frente y hacerlo desaparecer de este mundo. Sin embargo ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no podía hacerle nada.

Sabía que si no le daba a Ayanami todo lo que éste deseara, Teito vería enloquecer a Frau y lo perdería para siempre. La única persona que podía evitarlo era Ayanami y aún a pesar de su propio sufrimiento Teito pensaba que su cuerpo era un precio barato a pagar por la vida de Frau.

"Hazlo y acabemos con esto...no me tortures mas, toma mi cuerpo y déjame en paz" Teito ofreció sus caderas a Ayanami para que éste lo poseyera.

"Ah...ya veo que estás aprendiendo, Teito..." Ayanami liberó su miembro erecto y lo colocó justo en la entrada de Teito, rozándo el cuerpo de este y frotando su miembro hasta que la entrada de Teito se hallara húmectada con su semen. Finalmente se preparó para penetrarlo.

"Ahhh! " Ayanami penetró a Teito empujando las caderas de éste contra su cuerpo.

"Ah- Ah- Ahhh- duele! Ahh-"Teito sintió el miembro de Ayanami penetrando rápidamente hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Ayanami parecía conocer cada punto sensible del cuerpo de Teito, mientras lo poseía también acariciaba el miembro de Teito haciendo que el joven produjera numerosos gemidos de placer.

"No... ah ...nnn ...ahh no...no más...ah- ah..ah-" Teito no podía pensar claramente, su mente se concentraba solamente en sentir cada sensación causada por las hábiles manos de Ayanami y la pericia con que le hacía el amor.

Ayanami sonrió al ver a Teito tan perdido en el placer que estaba sintiendo.

"Ja! que divertido, que el heredo de Raggs se comporte así , Mmmm- Que diría tu padre si te viera ahora.." Esta idea pareció excitar más a Ayanami quien aumentó el ritmo con que entraba y salía del cuerpo de Teito.

" No, no ...ah-" Teito se sentía frustrado por no poder defender su orgullo pero sabía que en esta situación eso era totalmente inútil

Ayanami sonrió fríamente, mientras tomaba algo del semen pre-coito deTeito y lo frotaba en los labios del joven, para luego meter sus dedos en la boca de Teito.

"Sabe bien Teito? umm-" Ayanami apresuró su ritmo sintiendo que el coito se aproximaba, se sentía estallar de placer. También frotó con más firmeza el miembro duro de Teito para apresurar su eyaculación.

"Tei...to.. -! me corro!..mmm...

"No.. ah ah ah- adentro...no… n..o"

Ayanami eyaculó dentro de Teito y por un momento se encontró en el éxtasis más profundo. "Ahhhhh -!

Después de que su eyaculación terminara, Ayanami empujó a Teito hacia un lado, y se reacomodó su ropa. Ignorando completamente la erección aún palpitante de Teito.

" Bueno nos veremos a la siguiente clase Teito, mmm me hiciste pasar un rato entretenido" No olvides cerrar la puerta cuando salgas.

"Hasta cuando, hasta cuando seguirás con este tonto juego? La vida de Frau peligra a cada instante ¡No creas que esperaré por siempre! " Teito gritó a Ayanami quien se detuvo en la puerta sin voltearse.

"Creo que no lo entiendes Teito... lo de Frau depende de mi, cierto, pero aún hay tiempo para lidiar con eso... sin embargo en relación de hasta cuando seguiremos con estos pequeños juegos.. es simple, si deseas que Frau se libere de su maldición, deberás aceptar que esto nunca acabará. Cuando finalmente lo comprendas entonces cumpliré con mi parte del trato y ni un segundo antes..."

"Teito Klein, serás mío en cuerpo y alma...para siempre" Diciendo esto Ayanami se marchó de la habitación dejando a Teito totalmente desolado.

"Maldito monstruo, debí imaginarlo" Teito no podía salir de la clase en el estado en que se hallaba. Rápidamente y con firmeza Teito deslizó su mano por su miembro hasta que finalmente alcanzó el coito en un breve momento en que se sintió fulminado por el placer.

Teito se visitó nuevamente y salió al pasillo mientras pensaba que aunque Frau se salvara, él y Teito nunca podrían estar juntos.

"Quizás no sea mi destino ser feliz...tal vez mi destino sea Ayanami..." Pensó Teito, unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia...

-owari-


End file.
